osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryophyta
Bryophyta, the Moss Giantess, is an ancient and mystical moss giant boss who can be found in her lair in the Varrock Sewers. Bryophyta's lair is located just north of where the moss giants reside in the sewers, accessible by the agility shortcut from the Edgeville Dungeon (51 Agility required) or through the Varrock Sewers. In order to access Bryophyta's lair, the player must obtain a mossy key from a moss giant. Each mossy key permits for only one attempt, similar to accessing Obor's lair with a giant key. Warning: If you die within the lair, there is absolutely no way for you to retrieve items lost on death! Strategy In order to reach Bryophyta, players will need a knife or blade (to slash the web to get to the lair) if they are reaching her via the Varrock Sewers. Members with level 51 Agility can access an agility shortcut by Vannaka in the Edgeville Dungeon. Unlike Obor's chambers (where he is confined in a small pit), players are immediately taken to Bryophyta's chambers, where she will attack them on sight - prior to entering the room, activate Protect from Magic. She is also capable of poisoning players, starting at 8 damage, so it is recommended to bring some form of poison protection to cure her poison. Unlike Obor, she does not take protection prayers into account. During the fight, she may summon three growthlings - they are fairly weak, but they must be killed, as Bryophyta is immune to all damage while they are alive. In order to finish them, an axe or secateurs must be used (not wielded) on them. If a player has forgotten either one of these items, they can grab a bronze axe from a pile of logs near her. She can only have one batch of growthlings in the chambers throughout the whole fight, but can summon more if the previous batch were killed off. F2P players are recommended to bring green d'hide armour for the increased magic defence, aswell as a rune kiteshield and rune full helm for the most optimal setup against her attacks. Regarding offence the player is best off with a rune scimitar. The recommended stats for fighting Bryophyta is a minimum of 50 in strength, attack and defence. Ranging Bryophyta is the most optimal for mid level F2P players with at least 60 ranged, 40 defence and 37 prayer. Players should wear green d'hide armour, a coif, a power amulet, and a maple shortbow with some adamant arrows. While ranging Bryophyta, ensuring a safe distance is optimal. She will not use her melee attacks if a player is out of her reach and she will do little damage if protect from magic is being used. Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |Quantity=3|Rarity=Uncommon}} |} Runes/Ammunition |Rarity = Common}} |} Herbs |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |} Seeds |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=uncommon}} |} Other }} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|raritynotes=(1/118) }} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=No|Raritynotes=(1/400)}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare|gemw=No|Raritynotes=(1/5,000)}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare|gemw=No|Raritynotes=(1/5,000)}} |} Trivia * is the scientific name for moss. *Bryophyta is the first free-to-play monster capable of poisoning. **The update which introduced Bryophyta also made Antipoison potions available to free-to-play players and able to be purchased from the Apothecary in Varrock. *There is a bug where Bryophyta does not poison in free-to-play. References Category:Bosses